The Sword of Rohan
by Shield Maiden2
Summary: The adventure Eowyn has to prove herself, it takes to new limits that she has never even dreamed about, but will she last? *Updated Chapter 3: The Awful Truth, now up!*
1. The Plan

Eowyn was not going to fall for anymore of the guys'crap; she was strong and fearless, unlike most of them. Yes, that's what drove her on and on to prove her strength and power. She could hear their laughs; she knew they would try to refuse her for being strong and like them. Eomer knew how strong she was; he knew how much she struggled to prove that she was less of a lady and more like them. So she fought and fought well, but like they tried to ignore her time and time again. They might never accept her. And by now she had given up on them for they were the weak of heart and mind.  
  
But how was she to free herself, from their torture? That remained to be seen.  
  
But tonight, there was a feast in her uncle's honor in which she was to attend. She came to the conclusion that she was destined to go to. Why she was destined, she never new. Rohan threw great parties a many number of years ago, and maybe she hoped this one would be great too. Now thinking ahead even further still was the following afternoon. The party needed to be a great one so she could leave finally and be free.  
  
Now the only more than ever she wonder how she could leave her brother, he meant the world to her; yet all those teasing and such about her being a girl hunted her, and she wondered how he could let them go on.  
  
* * * * * * * * She then suddenly got up from her chair. She had to see him on this matter. Her eyes quickly darted from the chamber in which her bed was to the door closer by. Going with her strong urge, she left her chambers behind for the corridor beyond, the light wooden door. The draft blew against her creating her just brushed hair to fly from her shoulders as she headed down the long, wide stone corridor to Eomer's room.  
  
She finally reached his room after going up a flight of stairs and down another long, straight corridor. She was not paying much attention to what she doing or going because she stumbled on the steps and found herself close to running into the stone wall at the other end of the corridor. She quickly backtracked to his room, trying to stay focus on what she had come for.  
  
Once at his door she pressed an ear to hear what he was doing inside. She could hear the scratches of a pen inside, and the silence. After a few more scratches and more minutes of silence she hear a fumbling of things in the room. After finally hearing the owner get up again she heard a rustle of paper. She then knowing what she must do, she backed away from the door and straighten up. She reached out her hand to knock. But after she had just lifted it the door suddenly swung open, and he was smiling. 


	2. The Intuder

Okay, let's see before I begin, I have a few words to get across. Firstly, I don't own Eowyn, the people of Rohan, and for that matter, any of Middle earth. That makes everyone so happy, not.  
  
I know in my first chapter I didn't put in a disclaimer because this is my first fan fiction to be typed up; and I'm just now learning the ropes. Hopefully time will grant me skill. * Looks up into the evening stars (which I don't own)*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Intruder  
  
Her eyes lit up and narrowed.  
  
"Nice to see you too," said an unhappy cold, and dreading voice.  
  
"What are you doing here," Eowyn said in a harsh tone, now glaring at him.  
  
Wormtounge smiled at her, the yellow gearing yellow teeth had been forced to show. It was horrible to see his mouth, it seem like he had a worm for a tongue, which was how he got that for a nickname, surprisingly enough. "Just what I was about to ask you," he said as if was a mix up anyone could make. The as unexpected as it came it went, he cleared his throat. Now back in his oily manner he said, "I'm here under your uncle's orders."  
  
"That poor man . . ." started Eowyn.  
  
"Is lucky he has me," said Grima indignecly.  
  
Eowyn rolled her eyes. *What a liar* she thought savagely. She sighed deeply and placed her gaze on the ceiling. She took a deep breath and boldly said, "Some great asset you are . . ." her voice trailing off and her head went to look down the corridor, she had done it now.  
  
Grima was outraged by her words. He the suddenly placed his hands on her jawbone and trust it up to make it so she looked at him. Hi hands felt, if possible, colder than ice. A cold rush kept on going down her spine, and her breathing became faster, the first sign of fear.  
  
She tried to keep her breathing steady and her face straight; she was better than his filth that he was. She tried not to yield to him to make him seem like he could control her. Her eyes flashed, her eyes growing narrower and narrower at him, full of hate and resentfulness.  
  
"Oh how beautiful you are when you're like this," said Grima coming closer to say this to her face. His breath smelled horrible, like rotten food.  
  
She looked up, and away from him, trying to ignore his foul breathing at her neck. She was hanging by an inch of thread, she was starting to cringe, and the breath on her neck was getting to be faster and faster expelled.  
  
He let go from holding her neck up, and grabbed a wrist instead. Before she could find the best way to get him away from her, Grima opened his mouth to speak again, "Well . . ." he started, but then suddenly Eowyn ripped her arm out of his and stepped back.  
  
"You can't run from me," said Grima his cold lips smiling, in the foulest way he could.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tap Tap Tap . . . someone was walking up the steps.  
  
"Till next time then . . ." Grima muttered his voice trailing off, as he swept past her, giving her an evil wink.  
  
Seeing his robes ruffling out from behind him, see let out a sigh of relief, she had got past him this time narrowly. Hopefully this would be but to an end soon. Now looking down the corridor she saw Eomer coming toward her. His face stiffened to see Grima and he exchanged cold glances and they past each other.  
  
Now was the hard part, what was she going to say to Eomer?  
  
His door to his chambers where wide open and he drew closer and closer.  
  
-Finish-  
  
Please review.  
  
Next chapter: The Awful Truth 


	3. The Awful Truth

Sorry for not getting this up sooner, I had gotten side tracked by my other story, which I'm currently revising. When I had time I couldn't type it up and go through the publishing it, since I left my writing binder, or what- ever-you-want-to -call-it at home. I nearly went mad because I didn't have it, after all the stuff I did to personalize it and all, my work was in there. Anyway, now that I do have it, it's never leaving my sight.  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm . . . what do I own again? Practically except the plot, but that's kinda set up for me, too.  
  
* * * * * * * * Chapter 3: The Awful Truth  
  
His cheerful mood immediately plummeted seeing the saddened expression across her face. "What 'tis the matter now?" he said gently coming over to her.  
  
Her face was solemn and stone cold, but still was no match for her eyes, which started piercing his when she had made eye contact. Instantly he could see a fire start in her cold slate gray eyes. His thoughts jumped to Grima, the only person who would start such anger. But before he could think of anything to say, she turned and gestured him to follow her.  
  
She went inside his chamber. When he entered a few brief moments later, she turned to see his jaw drop. To his horror and disbelief, he saw contents from the chest strewn across the chamber's floor. That wasn't the only thing, everything that could be put away was everywhere.  
  
"Grima," Eowyn muttered flatly.  
  
"I don't want that . . . that man near me or my things!" Eomer stuttered and roared with rage.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about your room now," said Eowyn calmly, but her voice broke and she started speaking with rage too, "but to pick up the pieces."  
  
He walked down the chamber a little farther taking slow and steady strides as his eyes darted back and forth across the floor. His face was hard and fixed, but his breathing was hard, he was trying to control himself and keep calm.  
  
Hearing is breathing getting faster and faster, Eowyn suddenly picked up one of his finely made chainmail. "He's done worse," she said carry it to his wardrobe.  
  
"I guess I should have expected something like this to happen," said Eomer in a defeated tone, his face bearing the look of disappointment.  
  
"It's not your fault. Your strong, and that's why he has to find the your weak spot, the single point where it hurts you the most." She said taking her eyes of the heap of clothes and armor feet away from the wardrobe to his deep gray eyes.  
  
"I sopose. But still, why does 'he' get to do this when normally no ones allowed to do this to anyone?" His voice filling with rage, at an alarming rate.  
  
"Only because he's manipulating our uncle," Eowyn said quickly and calmly. "He's been doing that for years." Her eyes went colder than the stone outside on a winter's day.  
  
"I'm going to . . ." Eomer started promptly.  
  
But then Eowyn cut in. "If this has anything to do with revenge, I'm leaving." She started to stare into his eyes showing him her strength. "It won't work, anyway he practically runs Rohan now, he'd 'only' send you away," said Eowyn pausing.  
  
She'd stay for him any day, in a heartbeat. Rohan was under the madness of Wormtounge; it was closing in on her, so it seemed. She rather run then to stay like a caged bird, and right now it was coming down to just that. Things kept on getting worse and worse.  
  
But her brother, he needs her, more than ever these days. And deep down, although hard to admit, she needed him too. They where more than brother and sister, at times they were best friends. And even she couldn't deny or ignore that. * * * * * * * * After couple hours of meaningless talk (mainly about gossip), the conversation took a turn. After all the shifting of things, the room was nearly restored to like it had been earlier that day.  
  
When Eowyn asked, "Did you find anything missing?"  
  
"Not yet," Eomer replied, "but I can't be sure till everything is put away, and I have looked through it." He was bending down over a few of his blank pages of parchment.  
  
"I did not see anything missing," she said and hastily added, "that I didn't know you had."  
  
She started to go through one of the last remaining piles near a tipped over trunk.  
  
"I'll get that," Eomer said quickly.  
  
She stood up, and walked past the place where he was now nealling by.  
  
"Well I'll see you later then," she said. She opened the door and he looked up from the pile he was still working on. She waved and he waved back muttering what was his usual fashion of 'good bye'.  
  
And with that reinsurance, she closed the door behind her, and headed off towards the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * I hoped you liked that chapter, since it did take me forever to type. This is my longest chapter so far. However, the next will be a bit shorter, but it will come sooner.  
  
Please review!! The next chapter: A Step Closer to Answers. 


End file.
